


Temporary Baekhyunnie

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: Baekhyun stops by Chanyeol's studio one night to visit and discovers a cardboard cutout of himself.





	

Baekhyun shifted his phone into his left hand along with the case of Hite so he could key in the numeric code on the door’s lock. Met with the telltale triple beep of the door as it unlocked, the red haired man pushed the handle and opened the door. Setting the beer on the floor, Baekhyun slipped out of his shoes in the entry way and bounced up and down to shake off the cold November air before taking off his jacket. 

“Chanyeolah?” he called into the quiet apartment. Instead of receiving an answer from the other man, he was greeted with the staccato sound of tiny puppy nails pattering across the wood floors. “Choco!” cried Baekhyun, as the young puppy excitedly jumped around and wiggled its body in welcoming. Reaching down, Baekhyun picked up the puppy in one hand and the case of Hite in the other and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Is your daddy in the studio, Choco? Is he working hard again and not paying attention to you?” he asked as he lifted the puppy to his face and nuzzled against it. Instead of answering, Choco simply reached up and licked Baekhyun’s chin. Scrunching his nose and crinkling his eyes, Baekhyun giggled as he set the beers in the fridge, turned on the lights, and grabbed a treat for the dog from the jar on the counter.

“Sit, Choco!” he commanded after placing the puppy on the floor. The little brown dog spun around in a circle and wagged its tail in excitement, but did not sit. “Sit,” Baekhyun repeated from his squatted position as he gently pushed the puppy into a seated position. “Good girl,” he cooed, as he finally rewarded the dog with the chew bone and stood up. He watched Choco patter off into Chanyeol’s bedroom with the treat and decided to follow suit.

Taking two beers from the fridge and opening them, Baekhyun made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Noticing the light streaming out from underneath the closed studio door, he began to walk in that direction to greet Chanyeol. 

Opening the door quietly, from his position in the doorway, Baekhyun immediately noticed two things: Chanyeol sitting in front of his computer with headphones on over the same Sox cap he wears every goddamn day, and himself. In the corner. Standing up. In a white suit. Holding a bouquet. And made of fucking cardboard.

Placing the open beers on the bookshelf by the door, Baekhyun slowly crept into the room and behind the other man. Without warning and in one swift movement, he snatched the headphones off of the taller’s head, jumped back, and screamed, “CHANYEOLAH!” The giant male let out a very unmanly shriek as he flailed in fright and fell out of his chair onto the floor. 

Breathing rapidly, Chanyeol looked up from his contorted position under the desk and into Baekhyun’s grinning face looking down at him. “What. The. Fuck. Baekhyunnie,” he said as he tried to calm down. 

“Noooo,” tutted Baekhyun. “What the fuck is that, Chanyeol?” asked the smaller with a questioning look as he pointed to the standee in the corner. 

Chanyeol broke into a twitchy eyed and toothy grin while pulling himself into a sitting position. Still on the floor, he said confidently, “That’s my Temporary Baekhyunnie.”   
“What is a Temporary Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol?” sassed Baekhyun when he handed the seated man a beer and took a swig of his own.

Chanyeol responded with an earnest, “He’s my Baekhyun when you’re too busy.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun reached down to help the giant idiot back to his feet. “And why do you need a Baekhyun when I’m busy? Hmm?” 

“Because I’ve been missing you, Baekhyunnie,” said Chanyeol as he flicked the red head on the forehead and settled back into his wheely office chair. “Choco and I got used to having you around more often when I was helping you with your rapping, and now that you’re promoting, we miss you. Sehunnie and I were at the Nature Republic event, and the staff were going to just throw out the decorations, so I asked manager hyung if I could ask them for your cutout. Sehunnie said that was a stupid idea, but—“

“It was stupid,” interrupted Baekhyun from his spot where he was leaning on the desk in front of the taller male.

Glaring at the smaller, Chanyeol continued, “But I told him to fuck off. And I took you,” he finished with a pursed lip smile.

“You look so proud of yourself, you idiot,” said Baekhyun.

“That’s because I took you,” replied Chanyeol.

“You took me, huh?” inquired Baekhyun with a smirk as he moved to straddle the taller man’s legs while pulling the goddamn cap off Chanyeol’s head and tossing it to the side.

Reaching forward to grab onto the red head’s curvy hips, Chanyeol helped the smaller man settle onto his lap. Pressing their foreheads together, he said, “Yep,” popping his lips at the end of the word. “I missed you, so I took you,” he breathed out in a deep whisper.

Giggling, Baekhyun pulled his face back and looked at the standee in the corner. “I’m imagining you jacking off in here and getting cum all over my pretty suit,” he said. 

“Oh my god, Baek, you’re gross,” said a scandalized Chanyeol as he moved to push the other off his lap. 

Laughing harder, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and clung tightly. “Yeah, but you love me,” he said cheekily before quickly kissing Chanyeol’s lower lip. “And I’ve missed you too,” he added before moving his hands to Chanyeol’s black hair and leaning back in for a much more heated kiss. 

Understanding the mood, the taller responded to the kiss by opening his mouth to let Baekhyun explore as his own hands slipped from the small man’s waist to squeeze at his shapely ass. They lazily made out for a few minutes until Baekhyun pulled back again to take off his shirt and then Chanyeol’s. Standing up, the smaller man dropped his sweatpants and boxer briefs to the floor and stepped out of them. Lifting his hips up but remaining seated, Chanyeol pulled off his own shorts and underwear before pulling at the smaller’s arm to get him back on his lap. 

“Wait a minute. I’ll go get the lube,” said Baekhyun as he resisted Chanyeol’s tugging. Walking out of the door he shouted back, “It’s still in the bathroom cabinet, right?”

“Yeah, it’s on the left!” replied Chanyeol. “Do you want to move into my room?” he shouted.

“Nope!” said Baekhyun as he skipped back into the studio. “I’ve always wanted to have sex on a spinny chair,” he said with a sweet and innocent smile on his face.

“And I’m the disgustingly kinky one because I brought home a cardboard cutout,” said Chanyeol with a deadpan look.

“Mmhm,” agreed Baekhyun, as he handed Chanyeol the bottle and set the foil pack on the desk. “Oh my god! You could record us!” he said, wiggling his eyes, when he remembered the equipment.

“Fuck no, Baek! That is not happening,” said a stern Chanyeol as he coated his fingers with lube and reached behind the smaller. 

“It’s just an idea, Channie,” said Baekhyun as he began to push back onto the larger man’s fingers. Wincing as he dealt with the pain of the intrusion, he added, “You could use my moans as backing vocals in one of your songs.” Smiling at the taller as Chanyeol rolled his eyes, Baekhyun said, “I’m sure the fans would love it.”

“I’m sure they would, but I don’t think our mothers would want to hear that, and you know they’d buy my album,” replied Chanyeol before he swatted Baekhyun’s ass with his free hand.

“Ew. Don’t talk about our mothers right now, you pervert,” said Baekhyun. Reaching for the condom, he rolled it onto Chanyeol’s shaft and coated it with lube as the taller continued stretching him. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again, leaned in for a quick kiss, and asked, “Do you feel ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Get in me, sunbaenim,” smirked the smaller.

“Again with the kinks,” said Chanyeol in exasperation as he pulled his fingers out and repositioned his hands on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Again with the kinks, what, sunbaenim?” posed Baekhyun as he aligned his entrance with the taller’s cock.

Rolling his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that night, Chanyeol conceded and breathed out, “Again with the kinks, maknaeyah,” as Baekhyun slowly sunk down. With his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, he added, “Fuck, Baek, you’re a kinky little shit, but you are so fucking hot.”

Clinging to Chanyeol’s shoulders as he adjusted to the size, Baekhyun leaned forward for another kiss to distract himself from the pain. As Chanyeol worked his kisses from his mouth to his jaw and down to his neck, Baekhyun ran his fingers through the taller’s dark hair and rasped, “You’re not too bad yourself. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be loving the size.”

Chanyeol paused his ministrations on the smaller’s lean neck to look up at his lover’s grinning face and smiling crescent eyes. Smacking Baekhyun’s ass and rolling his eyes for the fifty-first time, Chanyeol said, “You’re an idiot,” before slowly thrusting up and into the smaller.

After releasing a breathy moan in reaction, Baekhyun responded by rolling his hips sensually and saying, “So are you.”

“I thought you were supposed to be the witty one,” grunted Chanyeol as he met Baekhyun’s rolls with his own quick but powerful thrusts. 

“I’m a little distracted right now,” said the smaller as he connected their lips again.

Spinning themselves and the chair around, Chanyeol adjusted so Baekhyun could leans his elbows onto the edge of the desk behind his back to help him balance. When Chanyeol broke the kiss to once again to suck at the milky skin on Baekhyun’s neck, the new position provided the smaller with a clear view of his cardboard doppelganger. Frowning, he pulled at Chanyeol’s hair until the taller made eye contact again. “I don’t like Temporary Baekhyunnie watching us.”

“What?” said Chanyeol in disbelief.

“I don’t like seeing myself when I’m fucking,” said Baekhyun as he continued to bounce up and down on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Are you kiddng me?” asked Chanyeol. “You never had a problem when we had the mirror when we shared a room at the old dorm.”

Pausing first to release another moan as one of Chanyeol’s well-timed thrusts paired with the movement of his owns hips to hit a certain spot, “But that’s different,” whined Baekhyun.

“How?” said Chanyeol between thrusts.

“Temporary Baekhynnie is judging me,” said the smaller. Stopping to release breathy moans between every few words, Baekhyun continued, “Look at him. He’s Nature Republic Baekhyun. Not Holy-shit-I-love-Chanyeol’s-cock Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol laughed at that before spinning the chair around again. “Right, Baek. That makes perfect sense, and isn’t at all ridiculous,” he said before kissing the smaller once more and reaching between their bodies to stroke at the red head’s bouncing cock. 

With the added attention to his shaft on top of the internal stimulation of his prostate, Baekhyun came across both their stomachs with a shudder, a blissed out expression, and a cry just a few thrusts later. Sluggishly moving off of the taller’s lap, Baekhyun dropped to his knees and tugged off the condom to finish Chanyeol off with his mouth. After taking a moment to calm their heartbeats and catch their breath, Baekhyun suddenly jumped up from his position between Chanyeol’s legs, pinched the taller’s thigh, and shouted, “Get up! Let’s take a shower!” 

Rolling his eyes once more, Chanyeol stood up, discarded the condom, collected their clothes and the bottle of lube, turned off his recording equipment, and followed behind the red headed idiot. Before shutting the door of the studio, he turned to Temporary Baekhyunnie and said, “Now I know that was hot, but don’t get any ideas. We can talk, but that’s as far as things can go. I love that man, so just know that.” With a nod of his head and a stern gaze, he pulled the door shut and made his way into his bathroom.


End file.
